Black Dragon Priestess
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: This one will have my obsession of geisha's along with an Itachi love story.
1. Chapter 1

*** Kakuzu's POV ***

"How much longer to the fucking village?" Hidan complained.

"We'll be there soon" I told him.

We reached a little village within a couple of hours as the sun was beginning to rise; flying above the destroyed village was a black dragon with a woman on it. She flew away to the mountains, so we followed; she was watching the scene below with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What do you Akatsuki scum want?" she asked coldly not removing her eyes from the village.

"Are you the Black Dragon Priestess bitch?" Hidan asked.

"So what if I am bastard?" she glanced at us.

"We want you to join the Akatsuki" I told her.

"Name?" she ordered more then asked.

"Hidan" he answered.

"Kakuzu" I answered next.

She removed her mask; on her cheek was the symbol for 'dark dragon'.

"I'll join" she stood up "Only because my big brother is in the organization."

"What is your real name?" I asked curiously.

"You should know the answer Kakuzu" she smiled sweetly.

"Miko?"

She giggled as a response.

"Hey Kakuzu, how do you know this bitch?" Hidan asked.

"Watch your tongue!" she snapped.

"Why should I?" he retaliated.

"Hidan, that's my little sister you're talking to" I warned.

We were in the forest walking back to the hideout with the sun high in the sky in silence when Miko broke the silence.

"Is there anyone I need to be warned of?" she asked.

"Zetsu is a carnivore, Kisame has a short temper and Itachi is pure evil" Hidan informed her.

"I can't believe you haven't broken the curse yet" I sighed.

"I haven't found love yet" she shrugged "No big deal, I'm in no rush."

We stopped at a mountain, I did some hand signs to reveal the opening to our hideout. She followed me to our leader's office.

"Welcome Black Dragon Priestess" the orange haired man spoke "It is a pleasure to have you join our team, my name's Pein."

"Don't care" she hissed "My name is Miko."

"OK then" Pein blinked "I'm the leader of the Akatsuki, so I give out all missions and partners. Kakuzu will take you to your room; if you need anything just ask."

She bowed and left the office with me close behind.

"His office is dark. I absolutely LOVE it" she smiled.

I showed Miko around the hideout, introducing her to every member that we passed. Finally we made it to her room, it was very dark, and I chuckled at her facial expression and left her there.

*** Miko's POV ***

I took a very quick five minute shower, got re-dressed and went to find Kakuzu. I found him in the living room counting his money; I walked up to him looked at the money for a second then at my big brother.

"3,546" I took a spot on the couch facing him.

"Thanks" Kakuzu put some of his money away.

I swung my feet over the edge of the couch and laid down placing my head on Itachi's lap "What is there to do in this dump anyways?"

Hidan came over and picked me up.

"What the heck?" I yelled.

"You're in my spot bitch" he yelled lifting me above his head then dropped me on the ground.

I got up rubbing my ass "Never do that again or else…"

"Miko" Kakuzu warned

I sat on Itachi's lap "You didn't answer my question of what there is to do here."

I felt Itachi tense up as soon as I sat on him, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"It depends on what you like to do" Kakuzu answered.

"You really need to ask me that?"

"You can talk to Sasori and Deidara about art, go back to your room to sing and dance or go to the training room to practice."

"That's it?"

"Missions" Kakuzu picked up a new pile of money and tossed it to me "Count this."

I flipped through the cash and tossed it back "305,068" I told him "I'm going to bed."

I got off of Itachi's lap and went to my room. As soon as the door closed, I screamed in pain. Knowing that it was a night with a full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Black Dragon Priestess" Pein called after breakfast "Tell us a little about your past."

"I was cursed by both my parents and a priest" I explained "I joined the White Lotus Society a year after my brother left me. They taught me everything they knew, by then I already had the name of Black Dragon they added Priestess. Five years later I left, but they kept me informed of what's been happening, two years after leaving I got invited to the Akatsuki."

"What's the White Lotus Society?" Kisame asked.

"It's a Geisha house. Every member is an S-Ranked ninja" Pein explained "They lure men in only to kill them using very special techniques that no one can copy, not even with the Sharingan. Black Dragon Priestess, do you think that we could team up with the White Lotus Society?"

"I'll see what I can do" I said taking out a pen and paper "They're very exclusive, invitation only type of thing."

I folded the paper into a swan and let it fly away. An hour later a new swan appeared; I unfolded the paper and read the note. A smile crossed my face when I handed Pein the invitations.

"We're allowed to enter?" he asked.

"These are a normal invitation, yes" I explained "You'll all get the typical Geisha treatment but that's not what you're there for so I'll try and get you to the Mistress."

"They expect us there by sunset, no later or these invitations expire."

"Then we leave in five minutes, I first have to get changed."

I ran back to my room and changed into a kimono, the traditional Geisha garment. The guys were waiting outside; their eyes were wide, mouths dropped and drool came out of a few of them. I called forth my black dragon, we all jumped on and it flew us to the White Lotus Society. We jumped off by noon and made our way to the main gate, the guards stopped us.

"Invitation" the blond on the right said.

The guys showed their invitations and walked in; I showed them the dragon tattoo on my left leg.

"Black Dragon Priestess it is an honor to see your return" the red head on the left said glancing at the Akatsuki "You have out done your self."

"These gentlemen are here on business not for pleasure" I informed them.

"The Geisha will arrive shortly to show them around" the blond said.

"That will not be necessary, these gentlemen have me" I said pulling out a fan.

"But the Mistress…"

"Is aware of their arrival" I said smiling.

"But the rules…" the red head started.

I pointing my fan at them "Do you two dare to defy such a skilled Geisha as myself?"

They shook their heads vigorously and bowed low.

"Black Dragon Priestess" a voice called, I turned to see the Mistress "Are you threatening my guards?" she took my smiling silence as a yes "Try to keep that temper of yours at a minimum while you're here" I bowed low as if to respond "Are these the men you spoke about?"

"Yes Mistress they are" I responded with a calm voice.

"Gentlemen follow me" she turned and walked away "Black Dragon Priestess you may also join us if you wish."

I followed behind the Akatsuki; many of the Geisha giggled and flirted as they walked by. The Mistress called for Pein to enter the office so it was leader talking to leader. The rest of the Akatsuki and I stayed outside the office, a Geisha came up to Kakuzu and started flirting.

"My, my you are one mysterious man" she said.

"Back off of him Fuyuko" I warned.

"Black Dragon, I didn't see you there" she teased turning around "Is this man yours?"

"Back off of him" I repeated pulling out my fan once again.

"So he is yours" she smirked "Then I can't wait to take him from you."

"My brother is not your play toy" I opened my fan against her neck.

"You still have that calm demeanor in the day I see" another voice behind me spoke "Who are these gentlemen?"

"The Akatsuki" I answered removing my fan from Fuyuko's neck keeping it by my side "Rika what do you want?"

"There is no need for violence Black Dragon, you can put your weapon away" a new voice spoke.

"Tora, you have grown since we last met" I've always admired my old friend.

"Miko, a little help" Kakuzu asked.

I turned around to see Fuyuko all over him, he looked really uncomfortable. I grabbed her by the waist, pulled her off and then tossed her toward Rika.

"I told you to back off of him!"

"But it is so much fun to tease you Black Dragon. You must have a weakness and I will find it" she smirked.

I was about to complain when Pein and the Mistress entered the hall, they both called my name.

"You no longer have to wear your kimono" the Mistress informed "Since you are part of the Akatsuki you may wear what you wish."

"We will be staying here for a while, a Geisha will be added to each team if you go on a mission" Pein informed us.

"Ladies show these gentlemen their room, Black Dragon Priestess you may have your old room" Mistress informed.

Rika, Fuyuko and Tora lead the way to their room; I followed keeping my eyes on Fuyuko not trusting her one bit. The room was large and the guys looked amazed.

"If you gentlemen need anything, and I mean anything, just call" Fuyuko flirted some more.

"You know Fuyuko, you've changed since we last met" I smirked standing in the doorway.

"Really? Thank you" she tossed her hair.

"Yeah, you've become needier for attention."

"You bitch!" she yelled.

Fuyuko came at me, all I did was step to the side and she fell over.

"Black Dragon Priestess! Keep your violence to a minimum while you're under my roof!" Mistress yelled.

I rolled my eyes and went to my room leaving the guys in their room.


	3. Chapter 3

"So if you used to be part of this society" Deidara asked at breakfast "Does that mean you're good in bed?"

"Yes" I answered calmly "But only some men got to have the chance in bed with a Geisha. Those men never lived to tell others of the experience. My suggestion is to stay away from these women. Don't worry though; I don't kill men in their sleep, I prefer to watch the terror in their eyes."

"Thanks for the warning" Hidan gulped.

"Pein, why are we even here?" Itachi asked.

"To get rid of Jiraiya and Kakashi" Pein answered.

"Makes sense, they're both perverted and a house full of Geisha would most defiantly draw them in."

"We'll let these women get rid of them and then the nine-tailed brat won't have any protection."

"While we're here, can we have some fun with these Geisha?" Deidara asked.

"You heard the Black Dragon Priestess's warning" Pein gave him a glare "I don't want to risk any of my men while we're here."

"Miko, where is the training room?" Kakuzu asked.

"The garden" I pondered then smiled "Pretty much where ever, there is no specific area to train."

I was getting board with the idol chit chat, so I went off to see what else was happening in the Geisha house.

*** Itachi's POV ***

I saw Miko leave and decided that now would be a good time to talk to her alone. I got up and left but when I looked out the door Miko was nowhere to be seen so I went to the garden to train.

'_Why can't I get her out of my mind?'_ I thought while training _'These Geisha don't interest me; they don't have the same value as Miko does. She's so different, so beautiful, so sweet. Could I be in love with Kakuzu's little sister?'_

"You look tired" I turned to the voice to see a woman approach "You must have been training hard."

"Who are you?" I asked not really caring what else she had to say.

"Isn't it more polite to state your own name first?" she was inches from me.

"Itachi Uchiha" I backed away but she kept moving toward me until I landed on a bench.

"Itachi, what a dangerous name, I love it" her hand brushed my cheek "My name's Tsukiko, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She was about to kiss me when someone called my name, I pushed the girl off me to see…

*** Miko's POV ***

I leaned up against the banister watching Itachi train.

'_What is this feeling?'_ I thought _'Could I be in love with the dangerous but sexy Itachi Uchiha?'_

All of a sudden Tsukiko walked into the garden. I watched as she backed Itachi into a bench. With a glint in my eyes and a smile on my face I decided to ruin her fun.

"Itachi!" I yelled walking up to him, I leaned forward to whisper in his ear "I thought you could use a rescue."

He nodded his head, kissed my cheek softly and ran off. I watched him leave as my finger tips lightly touched my cheek where he kissed me, a soft genuine smile formed on my lips.

"Black Dragon" Tsukiko sounded mad "I almost had him! Why did you stop me?"

"Two reasons" I said turning around "For one he's part of the Akatsuki, they are working together with the White Lotus Society. For the second reason, the Akatsuki are no one's play toy, I will stop anyone who tries to tow with their emotions. Plus their leader already told them they can't have any fun while on this business trip."

I left Tsukiko standing there furious at me as I made my way back to the guys' room. Kakuzu was counting his money, Deidara and Sasori were fighting about art, Hidan was sharpening his scythe, and Tobi was running around the room while Kisame, Zetsu and Pein were talking about something together. I walked out to the patio and sat beside Itachi as he starred at the soft clouds floating by.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"A little dizzy" he answered.

"That's just a side effect" I giggled "You'll be fine."

"Thank you" he said after a moment of silence.

"For what?" I gave him a confused look.

"For the rescue" I saw him blush slightly.

"Black Dragon!" I recognized that voice as Fuyuko's.

"What?" I asked opening the door heading out to the hall.

"Do you want to play 'Blind Man's Catch'?" Fuyuko asked holding up a bow and arrow.

"Come to the back" I sighed knowing that this was her way to 'accidently' kill me "What's the target?"

"The heart and since it was my idea, I'll start" she grinned.

We faced each other in the garden ten meters apart, the guys' stopped what they were doing to watch, a tree stood behind each of us.

*** Hidan's POV ***

We watched the deadly game that was being played. Miko turned her back to Fuyuko standing there calmly; Fuyuko shot an arrow at her back. When the arrow was inches away from Miko she spun around, caught the arrow and shot it right back with the bow in her hands, Fuyuko moved just in time for it to hit the tree instead of her heart.

Fuyuko pulled the arrow out and handed it to Miko, she now shot the arrow at Fuyuko's back. Fuyuko wasn't as smooth or swift as Miko, but she also caught the arrow and shot it back to Miko before it killed her. Miko leaned backwards as the arrow skimmed just above her chest and hit the tree behind her. Fuyuko ran over to the tree, pulled the arrow out and stormed out of our quarters mumbling. Miko stood there smirking and shaking her head slightly.

"What the fuck was that all about?" I asked.

"A game Fuyuko made up as an excuse to kill me" Miko explained "But she should know that I always win."

"So you won?" Kisame asked showing a toothy grin "Is there a pond nearby?"

"Yes" she answered cautiously "Just down to the left, in front of the Geisha resting room."

Kisame and I looked at each other with an evil glint in our eyes. Kisame picked Miko up, placing her on his shoulder; we left our room and found the pond. Miko was yelling all the way there, Kisame tossed her into the water; the Geishas came out and started laughing.

"Kisame! Hidan!" Miko yelled "This isn't funny!"

The sky turned black and the wind blew hard, Kakuzu came running up behind us. The Geisha ran back inside to hide but Kakuzu hugged his sister, keeping her head in his chest. The wind eventually calmed down and the sky cleared up, all we could hear was her quiet sobbing and Kakuzu trying to sooth her.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Miko's POV ***

It has been over a week since the Akatsuki moved into the White Lotus Society and I was getting edgy.

"Black Dragon Priestess!" a voice called in my ear "Get up; there is a riot at the door."

I woke up from my afternoon nap in the garden; the Mistress was standing above me. Slowly I stood up and followed her to the gate to see a bunch of men trying to get in and calling my name.

"Gentlemen" I said calming them down "Please, there is no reason to create a riot. You all know that you need an invitation to get into this Geisha house, but I am only here visiting and will not take any customers."

The men groaned and mumbled as they left the gate but two men, one with long white hair and the other with grey hair, entered using their invitations.

"Master Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake" Mistress greeted them "It is a pleasure to see you here."

"I hope you don't mind, but I have brought my team along with us" the grey haired one spoke.

"That won't be a problem Kakashi" Mistress informed him "Please introduce your team."

"This is Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke" he pointed to the girl, then the blond boy and finally the raven haired boy.

Sasuke must have sensed something since he went from uncaring to attentive, without warning he ran off in the direction of the Akatsuki.

"Black Dragon Priestess" Mistress's voice told me to go catch him.

"Yes Mistress" I bowed and ran after Sasuke.

I caught up with him quickly, he already opened the door to the Akatsuki's room but I closed it before he could actually see what was inside.

"It would be wise not to run off, you could easily get lost" I warned him my voice soft and sweet "Let me take you back to the others."

Sasuke quietly followed me back to his team; I could feel the cold stare he gave me. I smirked to myself thinking that things were soon to become very interesting. His team was still at the gate when we arrived.

"Sasuke" Sakura jumped onto him as he tried to pull away.

"Where did you run off to?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business" Sasuke said coldly keeping his eyes on me.

"Thank you for bringing Sasuke back" Kakashi said.

I bowed slightly; Jiraiya was paying little attention to what was being said he cared more about the Geisha around him.

"Gentlemen, and lady" Mistress informed "The Geisha who will be staying with you are Fuyuko, Rika, Tora, Tsukiko and Black Dragon Priestess."

I was about to leave until she called my name, I was shocked but listened to her speak.

"One Geisha per guest. I would like Tsukiko with Master Jiraiya, Fuyuko with Kakashi, Rika to be with Naruto, Tora will be with Sakura" as Mistress spoke the Geisha went to who they were assigned "Finally Sasuke will have the pleasure of our most skilled Geisha, Black Dragon Priestess. First I wish to speak with her, if any of you have a problem speak with your Geisha and we will try to fix it immediately."

Mistress left and I followed, she took me to the Akatsuki's room and that's when I started to loose my calm demeanor.

"Why did you drag me into this?" I yelled at her "You've already said I'm not part of this society!"

"You have already had the pleasure of socializing with Sasuke" she replied calmly "I have also mentioned that you are the most talented Geisha, it is the truth. If that comment doesn't attract Jiraiya or Kakashi I don't know what will."

"I kill them my way?" I asked calming down a little.

"If you must" she sighed.

"Are they here?" Pein asked.

"Yes and Kakashi brought his team; Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke" she answered him.

I saw Itachi flinch when Sasuke's name was mentioned.

"Naruto is the brat that we're after" Itachi spoke up "If Sasuke is here, he'll be a slight challenge to our mission."

"I've noticed" I said "He ran away and almost found you guys out."

"You know your target, now go back to the others" Mistress said "If you need to talk to the Akatsuki then send them a message, and gentlemen if you need to speak to your team mate then send a Geisha with a note to her. It would be wise if you are not seen."

I left to go find the new guests; they were in the entertainment room. Before entering I stayed outside to listen to their conversation.

"Sasuke, I want you to keep an eye on Black Dragon Priestess" Kakashi informed "I believe she holds many secrets that could benefit us."

"Yes sir" Sasuke replied dully.

"If you want Kakashi, I'll be glad to take her off of the kids' hands" Jiraiya said.

"What is so special about Black Dragon Priestess?" Fuyuko asked annoyed.

"She's mesmerizing" Jiraiya replied "She shows skin, which I love, she looks dangerous and mysterious and she's also drop dead gorgeous. I love her."

"But she's…" Fuyuko started to argue.

"Standing right here" I replied standing in the doorway with my arms crossed.

"Black Dragon, your back" Fuyuko was surprised.

"You were talking behind my back again" I smiled deceptively "You know better than to do that Fuyuko."

"Yes Black Dragon" she bowed low, her voice was ice and full of sarcasm.

"Excuse me, did you say something?"

"M-my apologies Black Dragon" she stammered surprised at my calmness "If you don't mind me asking, what did Mistress want to speak to you about?"

"That is not for the ears of our guests. Do you gentlemen have any requests of what to do?"

"I want to go to the hot springs with all the pretty ladies" Jiraiya said getting a nose bleed at the very thought.

"I want to train!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Naruto, I'll join you" Kakashi also stood up.

"I'm staying with Sasuke" Sakura grabbed his arm with a large smile.

Sasuke groaned as everyone else left with their Geisha to their destination. He went outside with Sakura still attached to his arm. Tora and I stayed behind them keeping a close watch.

"Naruto is the target our other guests are after" I whispered to her.

"That brat?" she asked surprised a little too loudly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sasuke looked back at us glaring.

"Nothing" I smiled sweetly.

Sasuke continued to glare at me as I walked by taking them to the garden to relax.

"I have an idea" Tora clapped her hands together "Why don't we relax in this peaceful garden as Black Dragon plays her flute for us."

"But I haven't played in a long time" I told her.

"Please" Sakura begged "It would be so romantic."

"Fine" I sighed.

I pulled out my flute, took a deep breathe and started playing. As I played I forced Sasuke to look straight into my eyes. When the song finished Sasuke was under my spell, totally under my control.

*** Rika's POV ***

"Hey Rika, do you hear that?" Fuyuko asked.

"That's Black Dragon Priestess's flute" I stood there listening then whispered to her "The Akatsuki want Naruto."

"That brat?" she looked at me in surprise and disgust "What else is she saying through song?"

"We strike tonight and if we fail then she'll finish them herself" I said a moment later.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Rika's POV ***

The night was young and Naruto was already asleep. I carefully tiptoed my way to him, putting him permanently asleep so he won't come to rescue any of his team mates. When I finished putting the sleeping powder around him I heard a scream and ran to the source.

*** Tora's POV ***

I fell to the ground screaming, Rika came running in staring at me.

"I was about to kill Sakura but Sasuke came running in and killed her" I tried to explain calmly "It took me by such surprise I just screamed, sorry."

She sighed trying to calm her nerves and in the quiet we heard the sound of a flute playing. As the music played Sasuke stabbed him self in the heart, he looked mesmerized as he did the deed. Black Dragon Priestess walked in putting her flute away.

"Two down, two more to go" she said bending down to make sure they were dead "Sorry about the scare Tora. What about Naruto?"

"I put a sleeping powder around him" Rika explained.

*** Miko's POV ***

I bent down placing a couple of fingers in the blood it was cold, rubbed them together then tasted it.

"This isn't blood" I said standing up "We've been tricked. Fuyuko and Tsukiko are in trouble."

I ran out of the room with Rika and Tora close behind. I opened Kakashi's room, no one was there so I made my way to Jiraiya's room next and there stood everyone including Fuyuko and Tsukiko who had kunai to their necks. I took my bow off of my back ready to strike when the kunai went closer to the Geisha's neck drawing blood.

"Make a single move and they die" Jiraiya warned.

"We know you're the same Black Dragon Priestess who goes around destroying whatever's in her path" Kakashi explained.

I smiled and looked into the sad, desperate eyes of Fuyuko and Tsukiko. I drew the string back on my bow.

"You think I care what happens to them?" I asked my eyes and voice cold and emotionless.

I shot an arrow; each arrow is made of chakra and will fly around in circles until it hits its target or is destroyed. There was a loud explosion and the Akatsuki came running into the room with Itachi in the lead. Sasuke got really pissed and ran toward Itachi for an attack, I shot an arrow but he broke it so I ran in front of Itachi with my fan pointing at Sasuke.

"Black Dragon's Fire!" I shouted when he was inches from my fan.

A black fire swirled out of my fan and around Sasuke as he got burned from the heat, while at the same time making him go blind. I then pulled out my flute again.

"Go die in hell bastards" I whispered then started to play.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke put their hands to their ears trying to block out the sound. Fuyuko, Tsukiko, Rika and Tora ran behind me and started to push the Akatsuki out of the room leaving me alone to finish the kill. They suddenly started screaming in pain, once the door was shut, from all the cuts that were appearing over their body. When the song was almost complete I coughed up blood, Kakashi stabbed me in the stomach somehow he broke through the spell.

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled stumbling backwards pulling out the kunai "You die first!"

I took my fan, tip nice and sharp with steel and cut off his hand, he dodged at my attempt to remove his head. I used my bow next and was successful in hitting the heart of each enemy; my black dragon was called forth. The bodies were placed on top of the dragon, I also jumped on and it busted the door down flying into the night.

I jumped off the dragon into an open field miles away from anything, I created some hand signs and five holes appeared in the ground. Carefully I placed Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura into the deep dark holes. Before I placed Naruto into the hole I created many hand signs and sucked the kyuubi out of him. It was almost sunrise when I placed a sealing stone away, Naruto into the hole, covered each hole up, and returned to the White Lotus Society. I wasn't asleep for more then two hours when Tobi came in busting down the door and yelling.

"MIKO!" he yelled "GET UP! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

I groaned slowly sitting up, my eyes were still closed but I heard Tobi leave. I eventually made my way to the main gate where the Akatsuki and the Geisha stood.

"Tobi, never wake me up like that again" I whined.

I was so exhausted, my vision got blurry and I felt myself falling forward and someone catch me.

*** Miko's Dream ***

'_It's day time, why am I crying?'_ I asked myself.

"Miko, I love you" a voice said.

Looking up I saw black cloaks with red clouds surround me, protecting me but I didn't recognize them. I looked down and saw one of those men in my arms, his green eyes brought back horrible memories of my childhood, his face kept reappearing but I couldn't remember his name. All I could do was cry as the man in my arms died; the other men like him kept fighting to protect me for some reason.

"Mother" a boy's voice whined.

I stood up and walked toward the boy as he cried and whined. I fell to my knees holding the boy tightly as tears also fell down my face.

"Shh" I tried to calm him down "I'm here; there's no need to cry. We'll be safe."

When the fight was finished the men who protected me stood there panting in a pool of blood and dead bodies. One of them, with long black hair and red eyes, walked up to me and this child he bent down to our level. He lifted my chin giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Never leave me again Miko" he said holding me tightly "I love you and never want to loose you."

'_Who is this man? He seems so familiar'_ I thought.

I screamed as the man got stabbed in the heart and died falling into my lap. His killer ran away as quickly as he could. A couple of the black cloaks ran after him, the other few helped me and the little boy up and took us away from the battlefield.

*** End Dream * * Miko's POV ***

I woke up sitting straight, screaming, crying and sweating. Kakuzu came running into the room with Itachi right on his tail.

"What's wrong?" they asked simultaneously.

I clutched the blanket on top of me and started to cry harder. Together they sat down, one on each side of me, whipping the sweat and tears from my face and trying to consol me.


	6. Chapter 6

I had just finished handing Pein the sealing stone with the nine-tailed fox; he was quite pleased with me, and was on my way to the main door to go outside. I called up my dragon and flew away, I needed to figure out that dream and clear my mind.

"Kakuzu dies and so does Itachi. But what about that kid?" I thought for a moment laying on my back "Was that was my kid, was Itachi his father, they looked similar?"

I was now flying above Konoha, I turned over to watch the peaceful scene pass by under my dragon. They had no idea that I was the one who had killed their most skilled people.

"What are you talking about?"

I rolled over on my stomach to see Itachi on the other end of the dragon. I blinked a few times not believing that I couldn't sense him.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Since you left the hideout. What were you talking about?" he asked again.

I sat up to face him, turning my dragon around and headed back to the hideout ignoring his question. Itachi didn't accept this answer; he walked and sat in front of me, he gave me a protective hug.

"Miko… I love you, you can tell me anything" he whispered softly in my ear.

"Itachi" I was taken by surprise.

"Show me what the most talented Geisha can do" his voice was full of lust.

"Anything for you Itachi" the words popped out of my mouth unwillingly.

When my dragon landed on the ground in front of the hideout it puffed away. Itachi followed close behind as we made our way inside, I went in search for my brother. As usual he was counting his money; I took a deep breath and let it out before walking up to him.

"Kakuzu…" I said as sweetly as possible.

"What do you want?" he put his money down to look at me.

"I'm not sure" I sat on the couch.

"Hey bitch, you're in my seat" Hidan yelled walking into the living room.

"Oh so sorry Hidan" I said sarcastically.

"Miko come here" Kakuzu motioned me toward him, I obeyed and he felt my forehead

"You feel a little warm; you may be coming down with something."

"I'm fine Kakuzu, really" I tried to reassure him.

"No you're not" I was about to argue when he put his finger to my lips "Don't argue with me, you already know you can't win."

I sighed in defeat and didn't fight against my brother when he placed me on his shoulder carrying me to my room. Kakuzu locked the door and placed me on my bed, pulling up a chair he sat down in front of me. He grabbed my chin and forced me to face the wall so he could see my cheek.

"That curse mark on your cheek is slowly fading away" he commented letting my chin go "You're turning back into yourself I see."

"So what? Who cares?" I snapped.

"I'm saying you're in love Miko."

"Really?" I asked venom dripping from my voice.

"So…who is it?"

I just fell back on my bed thinking about that dream from the other night; I sat back up about to answer but someone knocked on the door. I didn't like the intrusion; spending time with my brother was rare.

*** Kakuzu's POV ***

I noticed that Miko's curse mark was slowly fading away, which meant she was in love. I confronted my little sister with this question, after a long pause she was about to answer me when someone knocked on the door. I got up and answered the door, highly annoyed and there stood Sasori.

"What do you want?" I asked showing my displeasure.

"Pein wants to see you and Miko in his office now" he said with that same bored and emotionless voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard" Miko said annoyed as I turned to grab her.

"Good you're all here" Pein said once the door closed "Kakuzu, Hidan; you two will go on one mission while Sasori, Deidara and Miko will go on another."

"Whatever" Miko snarled.

She got some weird glances for her random rougher attitude. I sighed, used to it by now and let Pein continue.

"Um…never mind" Pein seemed slightly taken back by her normal attitude compared to her sweeter one "You two will go out and find the two-tailed demon cat. While you three, will go find the one-tailed demon. You will all leave tomorrow morning, now you're dismissed."

*** Miko's POV ***

I was the last one out of the office. I looked up to see Itachi waiting for me; I thought something was wrong.

"Is there something wrong Itachi?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes there is and only you can make it right" he said getting closer with every word wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh?" I asked looking into his eyes.

With a smirk on his face he leaned down, just as his lips touched mine he quickly moved back to the wall facing me.

"Miko we should make a plan for tomorrow's mission" Sasori said leaning against the wall smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face" I snapped walking up to him.

"Make me" he teased.

"You really don't want me to go through on that" I warned.


	7. Chapter 7

It was quite late when Sasori and Deidara finally agreed on a plan for tomorrow's mission. I've never been one for plans, mainly because I act accordingly to the situation. I was on my way to my room when Itachi stopped me.

"Come, tonight you will show me what the most talented Geisha can do" he said.

Itachi took me to his room locking the door behind him. I giggled as we took our sweet time undressing each other and getting into bed.

I woke up at six; carefully I got out of bed and dressed. I thought I was quiet but as soon as my hand touched the doorknob Itachi wrapped his arms around me.

"Where are you going Miko?" he asked kissing my neck.

"To go prank Sasori, I hope to wipe a smirk off his face. Then I have to get ready for a mission."

Itachi turned me around in his arms giving me a very long loving kiss "Come back to me Miko, I love you."

"I will" I whispered back.

I made my way to Sasori's room; opened the door and tiptoed in. With makeup in hand I prettied up his face. I took all of his clothes, leaving only a summer dress in his closet. Deidara entered the room soon after I finished, luckily I left just in time to not be caught.

"Wake up Sasori!" he shouted.

A scream erupted through the base; I waited on the couch giggling quietly to myself. When Sasori finally entered the room I burst out laughing and so did the other few members who were there.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I suppressed my laugh "You look very pretty today."

"I'm going to kill you Miko!" he shouted.

"You have to catch me first."

He lunged at me, too slow, I disappeared. Re-appearing in Itachi's room, it was the safest place to be. I got showered and dressed then by noon Sasori had calmed down enough and found his clothes, we were ready to go.

"You ready to go?" Deidara asked as I just finished eating.

"Give me five seconds."

Deidara stood there counting the seconds, when he made it to five I put my dishes in the sink. We went outside to where Sasori waited, I called up my dragon and we left.

"Okay, time to get off" I told Sasori and Deidara when we were only a few kilometers away from Sunagakure.

"No way, our plan was to keep you and me together" Deidara complained.

I rolled my eyes and tapped the back of my dragon twice; it flipped around so quickly that the guys never had enough time to react. I flew off leaving them in the desert. The sun was setting when I arrived over the kazekage's building; explosions behind me caught me off guard. I flew toward Deidara to give him heck for causing a disturbance when I felt a pain surge through my body. Looking at the sky I saw a full moon, I looked back at Deidara and saw worry in his eyes. Without knowing exactly what happened I was knocked off my dragon and blacked out, but not before I heard someone yell.

*** Deidara's POV ***

"Miko!" I yelled.

All I could do was watch as she was knocked off her dragon and fell to the ground. I was angry and took my anger out on the Jinchuriki that I was supposed to capture. I did a quick little search for her before Sasori and I returned to the hideout to suck out the bijuu.

*** Miko's POV ***

I woke up lying in a bed wondering what happened.

"Where am I?" I asked thinking no one would answer.

"You're in the Sunagakure hospital."

I turned my head to see a dirty blond haired girl smiling at me.

"I found you in the streets" she explained "The doctors said that you most likely have amnesia from the fall you had. Do you remember anything?"

"My name is…" I paused for a moment "Miko. My name is Miko, also known as the Black Dragon Priestess. I remember flying over Sunagakure, getting knocked off of my dragon then before I blacked out someone called my name."

"Do you think you can remember in time?" she asked.

I gave a weak smile "Maybe traveling would trigger my memory."

"Sounds like a plan, but stay here and rest. You did fall from a great height."

*** Kakuzu's POV ***

"Where's my sister?" I asked noticing she wasn't with Deidara or Sasori.

"She got knocked off of her dragon back in Sunagakure. I looked for her before I left but she was nowhere to be seen" Deidara explained.

I was in shock; it seemed like yesterday when we finally found each other again and now she was gone from my life once more.

"That bitch is strong Kakuzu" Hidan tried to comfort me "I'm sure she'll come crawling back to us any day."

I wasn't so sure but I did like the fact that he was trying to be nice for once in his pathetic life.


	8. Chapter 8

*** Itachi's POV ***

'_It has been about twenty years, Miko's probably dead.'_ I thought then shook my head _'No! No! No! Miko's alive, I know she is.'_

"We've found a new member" Pein called "He's heading to the whirlpool country, his travelling companion is some chick, bring her too. I want everyone to go get them, according to my sources Orochimaru's also after them."

We left immediately and found the two heading into the village, Kakuzu and Sasori grabbed them and pulled them into the forest. There was no need to cause unnecessary destruction to this village.

"Who are you?" yelled the boy; he looked to be about eighteen with long black hair and red highlights. 

"Shut up" snapped the girl who looked to be about eighteen as well; very familiar to how Miko looked.

The boy obediently shut up, but his eyes were full of fear and anger while the girl was calm and relaxed.

"Who the fuck are you?" the girl snapped again.

"Isn't it more polite to state your own name first?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"This is Shiki and I'm Miko" she smirked "Now let us go!"

"Our orders are to bring both of you in" Kisame said.

"Miko, I'm so glad we found you" Kakuzu started walking over to her.

"Get away from me freak!" she shouted.

"Get away from my children!"

We looked up to see a large black dragon; a woman was falling from the sky. She landed in front of Miko and Shiki, kicking us out of the way.

"Who are you?" Deidara asked.

"That's the Black Dragon Priestess, our Miko" Sasori answered.

"How do you know that?"

"Her tattoo" he pointed to her left leg.

I let my eyes follow his finger and starred with my mouth open, Sasori was right.

"Does that mean there are two Miko's?" Hidan asked confused.

"Two Miko's?" our Miko mumbled then turned to the girl behind her smacking her across the face "I told you to never use my name. Are you looking for a death wish Ookami?"

"No mother, I just thought your name would scare them away" Ookami admitted with tears beginning to brim her eyes.

"And you Shiki" Miko had stricken him as well "You should have stopped her" she called her dragon from the sky back down to the ground "Get on both of you, we'll talk on the way."

"Hold it Miko" Sasori called "We have orders to bring in Shiki and Ookami with us."

"Go to hell Akatsuki scum!" she shouted jumping on her dragon.

The three of them flew off before we could stop them.

"The bitch changed" Hidan commented.

"Attitude wise, yes. Looks, no" Kisame pointed out "She should be in her thirties but she only looks like she's in her twenties or something. Its like she hasn't aged from the last time we saw her."

"What did you say happened to her twenty years ago Deidara?" Zetsu asked.

"I saw her get knocked off her dragon and blackout" Deidara explained.

"She must have lost her memory" Sasori commented "That's probably why she doesn't remember us. If she spends time with us her memory should come back, I don't know if it will come back quickly or slowly."

"We have to finish our mission and according to Pein the ones he want are her children" I said coming back from shock of seeing Miko "We'll probably have to take Miko with us."

*** Miko's POV ***

"Mother what's wrong?" Shiki asked "I've never seen you this agitated."

"There is something about them that bring back some lost memories" I answered "We'll land here for the night."

My dragon landed in a hidden field, we got off and began to make camp for the night.

"Mother" Ookami whispered while looking into the flames of the fire "The man with the mask knows you. When I used your name he said 'Miko, I'm glad we found you'. Do you remember him?"

"I remember his face, but I don't remember my connection to him."

"They said that they were told to bring us in" Shiki mentioned "I don't trust them, they scare me."

"Shape up, they're better then Orochimaru!" Ookami and I said in unison.

"Get a good night sleep, both of you. I'll do the watch for tonight" I informed.

My children obeyed, I looked at Ookami and sighed.

"You're becoming more like me everyday my dear. I don't know if that's a good thing or not" I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

*** Shiki's POV ***

"Mother! Mother! Where are you? Mother!"

"They have her Ookami, we can't do anything about it" I told my sister.

Our heads popped up as we heard a scream. Over night the Akatsuki had found and captured us, I was the first one to wake up as they took our mother away from us.

"That was mother. What are they doing to mother? Where are we?" Ookami was on the verge of tears.

"The Akatsuki found us last night. They said that they were going to help mother. Because she said that they were better then Orochimaru, I trusted them" I explained "The red head and blond keep checking up on us."

"Here's some breakfast" I saw the blond put food on the desk "Don't worry, it's not poisoned."

"What are you doing to our mother?" Ookami snapped jumping on the blond.

"Would you get off of me!" he raised his voice just enough to say that he was serious

"We're helping her, trying to give her back the memories that she lost."

The blond explained once I pulled my sister off him. He stood up and dusted some dirt off then I saw him lean forward and two arms wrapped around his chest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked not looking behind him.

"Horrible" came a reply that sounded like our mother.

"You should get some rest" the red head walked in "You're in no condition to be running around."

"Yes madam Sasori" she snickered "Where's Itachi and Kakuzu?"

"Maybe in their rooms" he snarled "I wish you had forgotten that part of your live here forever."

I saw my mother jump onto the bed and she smiled. She reached out for us and pulled us on the bed with her.

*** Miko's POV ***

"Never in a million years" I replied "That prank was perfect."

Sasori sat down on the bed and I sat up with my kids in my arms. It felt so much better being able to remember everything. I kissed my kids head then wrapped my arms around Sasori's neck.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"For what?" he asked reaching back to stroke my hair.

"For helping me get all my memories back."

"Mother!"

I pulled away to look at Ookami and Shiki, they looked like they were about to cry. I gave them a weak smile and pulled them in closer.

"Mother are you going to be okay? We heard you screaming" Shiki asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, just need a little rest" I answered.

"If you have your memory back, does that mean you remember who our father is?" Ookami asked with determined eyes.

"I do, but we need to find him first" I gave a wink "First let me rest, wake me at lunch time…"

I felt my eyes close and sleep over take me. I layed on the bed pulling my kids down with me, this feeling I never want to lose.

*** Sasori's POV ***

Miko fell asleep on the bed with her kids; I carefully got up and covered her with an extra blanket. Lightly I kissed her forehead then shoed Deidara out of the room so she could rest in peace. The kids left the room in the few hours and came in search for me and Deidara; we showed them around the base. When lunch time came I debated on going to wake up Miko myself or send Itachi.

*** Itachi's POV ***

Sasori told me to go wake up Miko. I silently closed the bedroom door behind me. Miko looked so peaceful and beautiful… just like she did twenty years ago, she started to stir.

"Itachi…" she groaned.

"Miko, are you okay?" I asked.

"I am now" she turned over keeping her eyes closed.

"You should get something to eat then come back for some more rest."

"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you" she sat up finally opening her eyes.

"I missed you so much Miko" I sat on the bed with her in my arms "I love you, never leave me again."

"Never on purpose my love" she cuddled in my arms "My children would like to meet their father."

"Who's their father? I would like to meet him" disappointment and irritation surging through my veins.

She brought her head up and gave me a long kiss. Then she took me to the full length mirror by her closet and wrapped her arms around me.

"You can meet him now. You're the father, Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi, the White Lotus Society are here" Kisame called knocking on the door "That Tsukiko chick is asking about you."

"Not that bitch again" I groaned "She's been trying to get my attention since you left my dear Miko."


	10. Chapter 10

*** Miko's POV ***

"Itachi" Tsukiko shrieked as she jumped onto him "I love you Itachi baby."

"Get off of me bitch" he snapped.

"Itachi you're so cold to me, even more then usual" she whined.

"Oh, is Tsukiko upset that she can't get her own way" I teased.

"Why does that irritating voice sound so familiar?"

I stepped out from behind my beloved Itachi and smirked at the White Lotus Society. My children stood safely near Sasori and Deidara, this was a side of me that they'vve never seen before.

"The bitch is still alive?" Fuyuko asked "How disappointing."

"Nice to know I was missed."

"Calm down you two, we don't need this roof to blow up" Tora stated.

"Mother, who are these women?" Shiki asked.

"Mother, are you feeling good enough to move?" Ookami asked.

"Yes I'm fine my dear" I replied "And these bitches are the few most important Geisha in the White Lotus Society."

"So you're a mother now?" Rika asked intrigued "They look so beautiful... who's the father?"

As if to answer her I kissed Itachi. Tsukiko shrieked in anger and attacked me. She jumped on me and went straight for my neck; I just stayed still until she let her anger out. Ookami struggled against her brother, wanting desperately to help me.

"Why? Why does everyone care about you so much? What is so special about the Black Dragon Priestess?"

She cried as she tried to strangle me. When all her anger was over she stayed on top of me just crying. I lightly patted her back, after a minute or two Tsukiko got off of me wiping her wet eyes. I also stood up wiping the dirt off.

"Feel better now?" I asked.

She nodded her head just as the Mistress and Pein walked into the room. I tried to help her up, but she just ignored my help as usual.

"Tsukiko!" the Mistress called "Pull your self together! A Geisha never shows her emotions."

"Yes Mistress" she sniffed in reply then straightened up.

The Mistress walked up to me, gave me a once look over then smacked me across the face. My head moved slightly to the side, when my head went back to its original position she smirked.

"You're strong" the Mistress complemented "You should join the White Lotus Society."

"No thank you Mistress" I replied "I have everything I want here in the Akatsuki. You taught me well, but my children and loved ones are here."

"I taught you? Who are you?"

"Black Dragon Priestess, I'm no longer at your service" I bowed low.

"I thought you were dead!"

"So did many other people" I glanced around the room.

"Our business is over" the Mistress turned to her Geisha "Ladies let's go."

I watched them leave and all the guys started cheering once the door closed. Though it's not customary the Akatsuki gave group hugs all around, too excited for words that they finally got rid of the White Lotus Society.

"Men… and ladies" Pein called "We have reason to celebrate, our Miko is back, we have two new members and that was the last visit from the White Lotus Society."

"I'm surprised you guys lasted as long as you did working with them" I laughed.

*** No One's POV ***

As a celebration the whole hideout was bursting with a party. Miko, Ookami and Shiki stayed with the Akatsuki for the rest of their lives. They loved it and were determined not to let them down. While with the Akatsuki, Orochimaru tried a few times to capture Miko and her children, but the Akatsuki protected them with their lives. Miko was thrilled that the curse her parents put on her disappeared when she realized she loved Itachi, luckily it disappeared before her memory loss.


End file.
